The present invention relates to a clip for mounting a shield plate arranged on the inside of a fender panel for a vehicle.
Usually, in a fender for a vehicle such as a passenger vehicle, the fender panel is fixed to a fender apron. A long space extending in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle exists between the fender panel and the fender apron. A fender shield plate is arranged in this space to block heat and noise. The structure of a fender and its environs for a vehicle such as a passenger vehicle are described in Japanese Patent Application No. 2010-115989 and Japanese Patent Application No. 2007-90999.
A fender shield plate of the prior art is arranged vertically with respect to the fender panel on the inside of the fender panel, and the space is divided in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle.
Japanese Patent Application No. 2010-115989 discloses a seal component having a base plate mounted on the fender apron to the inside of the fender panel so that the plate surface is vertical with respect to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, and a sponge portion is mounted with the base plate interposed by both surfaces.
The seal component in Japanese Patent Application No. 2010-115989 can be adapted to the different shapes on the inside of the fender panels of different vehicle models not by changing the shape of the base plate but by changing the shape of the sponge component.
However, dedicated fixing holes are required to fix the fixing portion of the base plate to the fixing holes in the fender apron. Also, because it is mounted on the fender apron using a single fixing portion, the fixing portion is more likely to rattle.
Japanese Patent Application No. 2007-90999 discloses a mounting structure for an insulator in which a breakable portion is installed in a mounting means used to mount an insulator (shield plate) to a body panel in order to block the flow of air through a space to the inside of a fender panel. When an excessive impact force is applied due to a collision, the breakable portion breaks and absorbs the impact force. The mounting structure for an insulator in Japanese Patent Application No. 2007-90999 has to have dedicated mounting holes for mounting the mounting means to the body panel.
Also, different insulators have to be used on different vehicle models.
Therefore, a clip for fastening a fender shield plate is desired in which the fender shield plate can be mounted using existing holes.
Also, a fender shield plate is desired that can be adapted to different vehicle models using the same clip when a fender is mounted on the inside of a fender panel.
Further, a clip for fastening a fender shield plate is desired in which there is very little rattling in any direction after the fender shield plate has been mounted.